Tribal pirates
by graffiti421
Summary: Luffy now was gathering a crew for his voyage to the grand line and he has a different power to conquer all obstacles LuffyxOC and a little bit smart than the original: My first fanfic (surprises will pop up in the story) :) enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second first story because the other one i made was a break down,it didn't really go well for it.**

**well i'll try making this something the readers will like(i'm not such a good writer)because i wanted to. This is just the story of Luffy but i skipped the part when he was young and he has a different ability other than the rubber rubber fruit...LuffyxOC mine.**

**just review what you think and maybe some ideas to help me with some of my wrongness :D i really need some help but it's not like i'm demanding them just asking if you can offer some new stuff that will happen maybe on the future or some characters to have powers or change some, yeah anything goes, i just hope you'll like my story...**

* * *

Luffy was on his small boat , he was just minding hi own business until he saw the water burst in the air and their appeared a seaking. It took the shape of an eel and had sharp fangs ready to rip apart anything.

"Ooooh, look! the food showed itself" exclaimed Luffy standing still and had a small smile on his face.

The monster started moving about to attack the boy but Luffy just stood there and was doing something with his hands.**"Gravity:Raise!"**whispered Luffy while moving his index finger in a circle and there appeared a ring of water around the monster, he then opened his fingers and closed them making the water ring slash at the neck of the seaking,slicing it clean of its head.

Luffy then jumped on the head of the seaking still afloat and grabbed the body ready to eat it all,while Luffy was eating he didn't noticed the huge whirlpool pulling him in.

As Luffy was staring at what was happening he looked around the area to find something that will help him with the problem(_forgetting about his powers_).As he was nearing at the center he found a barrel and jump in it without a second thought and closed the lid tight making his way under the swirling water.

* * *

_'at a cruise ship'_

A ship full of passengers was being attacked by the so called 'A_lvida pirates_' and was sent into a total panic spree area.

a small boy with a pair of glasses and pink hair was going to the kitchen trying to hide from the commotion on the tried to look at the storage room and saw some barrels that looked like they weren't touched yet.

He tried to open the lid of the barrels but had no progress, as he tried again two pirates came in and saw what the boy was doing.

"oi, Coby!are you trying to hide again? hehehe" asked the first pirate."what you got there?" asked the other one.

"u-u-umm,i-i was t-trying to open this b-barrel to bring t-t-to the ship" he stuttered while shaking out of fear if the pirates told their captain what he was doing.

"lets see...***kick***...looks like it full,lets try and open it" said the pirate."what!?but i-if you do that then lady Alvida will get angry" Coby said to the pirates who was getting close to him for some reason.

"Tell lady Alvida what?huh, Coby?" threatened the pirate putting a knife on Coby's neck."you're gonna keep your mouth shut about this or we'll run this knife through your neck,got that!?"

"y-y-yes"replied Coby with a scared looked on his face.

the pirates then tried to open the lid but like Coby they couldn't make a single budge on they decided to cut it open but as they were about to do so, a hand come leaping out of the barrel hitting them both resulting in broken jaws and were completely knocked out.

"aaah, what a great nap" said the boy who was wearing a black long sleeved cardigan, white pants that looked like they were cut around the knees and a bracelet and a tattoo on his right arm that both said LEGENDS.

Coby looked at the boy with a shocked face that looked like his eyes were about to fall anytime soon."w-w-who are you?" Coby asked with still a shocked face at seeing what the boy just did.

"me?i'm monkey D. Luffy and going to become the 'PIRATE KING' "exclaimed Luffy."who are you?"

"huh?me?my name is Coby an-"Coby stopped after registering what Luffy said in his mind."P-P-PIRATE KING!?"yelled Coby looking at Luffy with disbelief."that's impossible,in order to do that you need to have a strong crew,fame,power,and wealth that would be imp-"** *boink*** "ow!"said Coby while rubbing a big red bump on his head."what did you do that for?"asked Coby.

"you were both being hysterical and annoying...besides even if you say it's impossible i'll still try my best and die happily knowing i tried hard reaching my dream" Luffy told Coby earning a little respect from the little boy.

"d-do you think i'll reach my dream and become a great marine?" asked Coby a little shy at what he said.

"i don't know ..."said Luffy bluntly."but if you try hard maybe you will." finished Luffy.

"you really think so?but i'm stuck with some pirates and they're making me into their monkey" said Coby.

"haven't you tried escaping?"asked Luffy." I tried but they always catch me before leaving 7 meters"replied Coby with a disappointed face."hahahah,your a coward, ,i don't like you"teased Luffy making Coby red due to embarrassment.

"but one day i'll become a marine and hunt down bad pirates like Alvida!"yelled Coby.

Then suddenly the roof of the kitchen tore open and their appeared a large woman holding an iron club."Huh?, who are you going to capture,eh, Coby?" asked alvida.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!,l-lady a-alvida,i-i-i-" "COBY,who is the most beautiful woman in east blue?" shouted alvida cutting Coby of what he was about say."of course its-_(Coby started remembering what Luffy had said earlier)_n-n-NOT YOU,yo-y-YOU FAT UGLY WALRUS"yelled the pink-haired boy nervously.

Alvida flinched from hearing those words came out of Coby."you really done it now,Coby!,i'm gonna blow all your bones along with that _'legend'_ boy" threatened alvida, clearly noticing the bracelet of Luffy .

Alvida was now ready to swing at both Coby and Luffy but suddenly Luffy walked in front of alvida and said to Coby."Coby, you've done enough just let take care of the rest" and with those words Coby backed upped. Alvida swung her iron club down,straight to Luffy's head but was suddenly stopped, then Alvida stared at scene and also the other pirates with gaping mouth,they saw the tatooed boy just standing there holding the club with just one finger and he didn't even do anything not even put haki on his fingers or use his powers, he was just holding the heavy club like it was a feather and seeing _'that'_ made all the people present there shocked.

"so?was that all you've got or was that all trash talk?" Luffy said calmly with a disappointed look on his face.

"y-y-y-y-you !?,what are you ?" asked the big pirate still shaking at what she just witnessed.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, an apprentice of a yonko and i dream to be the next PIRATE KING" he said .Then he walked to her and punched her on the stomach and nothing happened, but as the pirates were thinking that nothing will happen, then the unexpected, after a minute alvida flew 50 feet away from the ship making her look like a dot at the then demanded a small ship for him and Coby, the stunned pirates then moved quickly to avoid unnecessary quarrel.

* * *

They then set sail to the sea. But for Coby's curiosity reaching the peak, he then asked Luffy."u-um,are you really an apprentice of a yonko?" Luffy then looked at him with a weird face then sat down "of course i am,hehe" said Luffy with smile on his face.

Coby was shocked to hear those words."but,why'd you tell them that?"Coby asked. Then Luffy grew his smile as he told Coby why."I tried saying that_ 'she was just weak'_ but i remembered a friend say something during my ten year training... that my strength was of that a yonko and also my ability was quite '_unique'._ That's why told them that i was a student of a yonko." finished Luffy stunning Coby.

"WHAT!?,you were training f-f-for ten years...SUGOI!"Coby exclaimed."so?where are you going now?"he asked.

"i'm looking for this so called _"pirate hunter"_ Zoro, i heard that he's really strong,hehe" replied Luffy shocking Coby.

"p-pirate hunter Zoro!,thats impossible.I heard that he has been captured for being a bad guy,it's impossible" Coby warned Luffy but to no avail Luffy was already hell bent on meeting this pirate hunter,all he did was punch him on his head to shut him up from complaining just told Coby that not all people are what they are based on rumors and that gave Coby some respect for Luffy knowing that Luffy was a pirate but didn't do any harm.

"OI!,COBY!on to the next island,YAHOOOO!"

* * *

**well this is the ending feel free to review any thing like some of my mistakes T_T...well...this is a bad story isn't it,right? i don't know if you like it but i'll try to meet all of your expectations _sorry for sudden stupidity!**


	2. Chapter 2

'_at a certain island_'

"YOOSH!we're here!" yelled Luffy who just arrived at the docks of they left there little boat,they then went to townto look for a certain someone and help Coby be a marine.

"Luffy,"said the pink-haired boy with a worried look on his face."are you really going to recruit,Roronoa Zoro?" .

"yep!,he seems strong to be famous in east blue." explained Luffy."besides,he woudn't pass out a chance to become the greatest swordsman" he added putting a smile on his face.

"Huh?,why would you assume that Luffy-san?" asked a confused Coby.

"What?I thought you knew...it's really obvious 'cause a swordsman being that well known and strong always seeks something and maybe i thought he might be wanting that title..."explained Luffy.

Coby just nodded in agreement but still trying to understand some things.

While they were walking they noticed that the townspeople were trembling by hearing the pirate hunters name."Well...I understand why there scared by just hearing Roronoa Zoro's name,he is well-known for hunting high bounty he was captured by 'Axe-Hand' Morgan be-"Coby stopped as he saw the people shaking with much fear as to hearing the their marine base captain's name.

"Looks like the marines here are doing something worse than Zoro." stated Luffy making there way to the walls of the marine compound.

Luffy climbed up the wall and to what he was expecting ,he saw a green-haired man wearing a white shirt and black pants and strapped around his waist a green was excited as to seeing his first crew mate but then a sudden ***clunk*** of wood appeared next to them and when they looked down they saw a young girl climbing the ladder holding a cloth that had something inside.

The girl proceeded to Zoro and held out the cloth in front of him showing the homemade rice balls."oni-chan,thank you for saving us,here"

"oi kid,you know your gonna get in trouble if you help me .Get lost or your gonna get hurt." He tried to scare the girl out before anything bad happens but to no use, as the girl was stiill there,a blond boy came in the gate and noticed the girl.

"oi!what do you think your doing _'little girl'_?" asked the blonde boy showing an evil grin that scared the girl a little."ooh,what do we have here,some rice balls aren't for criminals girlie better give that to me." and took he one and bite it but to his expectations the taste was a little bit sweet."bleh-bleeh!...WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS!?.You try poison me, are suppose to be salty not sweet, SALTY!"

"but i thought if i make it sweet it would be much more tasti-"

"oi kid!,can you give me that." Zoro cut the girls sentence making her confused but she did what he told her to girl then gave the riceball to Zoro and said that it was delicious making the girl happy but made the blonde boy mad.

"I'm tired of this girl over the wall." but the soldier hesitated a bit thinking '_she is just a little girl_' he then got closer to the girl and grabbed her on her back and threw her over the wall but was caught by Coby.

After catching the flying child they followed her to a bar and had drinks and food served to them as thanks for saving her but then a blond guy came and kicked the entered with some marines behind sat down on a chair three seats away from Luffy.

"it's kinda boring waiting for a month,so i'm planning on executing pirate hunter Zoro tomorrow to ease things up" Luffy stood as to hearing the blonde boy say that.

Luffy walked beside the blonde boy and gave him a huge bump on his head using only one finger leaving the floor of the bar with a huge who was watching gaping their mouths as to seeing what happened."Coby,it's time." Luffy said seriously,Coby then followed Luffy back to the marine base.

From out of nowhere Zoro was shocked seeing a boy wearing a black vest with sleeves reaching down his arms ,white pants that went past his knees and a bracelet that said LEGENDS."who are you?" Zoro asked."Me?i'm monkey D. Luffy and i'm going to be the PIRATE KING!"Luffy Replied.

"would you like to join my crew?" Zoro was looking at him with seriousness and said."no thanks,I still need to reach a few more days to show this marines that i can take they give me" "but you won't have a few more days according to a certain blonde heard he was going to kill you tomortow to ease up his boredom." a suddenly appeared Coby explained.

Zoro was shocked to hearing this and was thinking 'those bastards broke their promise' Luffy then turned towards the building "where are your swords,i will get them so you can join me." Zoro's face was placed with a'huh' expression but answered anyway.

"the stupid son of the captain here took them to his room,but i still need to think about joining you." he finished.

Luffy's face had a wide grin hearing his soon-to-be-first mate say those words then rushed up the building seeing a statue being pulled up by ropes,he broke the statue when he flew straight up the building making the watching captain agry. Luffy didn't bother facing him instead he went past him and rush to the room to get the swords.

He found three swords in a girlish kinda like room but didn't bother commenting on the room and got the three swords,he then jump down from the third floor hitting the ground lightly like a cat but still stood like nothing happened.

"are all of this yours?" Luffy asked."'cause i just took them all not knowing which one is yours" he added with a goofy grin.

"those are all mine,just help me with this rope and ***sigh*** i probably will join, seeing that you helped me, maybe you will be interesting to follow but if you get in the way of me becoming the greatest swordsman then i will have your head,got that!?" Zoro said with a smile on his face.

"alright then." Luffy vanished without a trace and appeared in front of the upcoming marines and grabbed the hand of captain Morgan lightly but he raised him above the ground with ease as if he was made of paper earning some freaked-out faces from the marines and especially Zoro,he swung Morgan to the building wall and what happened next was that not the wall just broke but the the entire building itself shattered in front of everyone,he then looked at the captain then at the marines."I didn't kill him but he will definitely suffer some bone injuries besides your all free from his reign,right?" he asked them and received some cheers from the marines.

Zoro could not believe what he just saw,this boy was actually strong even strong enough to pair up one of those higher ups at the sea he heard about, the shock was leaving,then it was replaced with confusion on looking at the marines cheering for their defeated captain.

"hey,what are they doing?"Zoro asked

"hm?...they're just happy that their cruel captain was gone."

"oh!that's why they're celebrating,well if i was under the likes of him i'd be happy too."

"your pretty messed up,lets go get something to eat your probably hungry for not eating for so long." Luffy then lead the way to the bar where the small kid was. Zoro ate like crazy but not as crazy as Luffy ,even though Luffy wasn't the one who got tied up in a marine base for two weeks.

"How can you eat more than me when i'm more hungrier than you?" Zoro asked while watching him eat everything.

"well...it runs in the family." Luffy answered. Zoro just accepted it and not go into further questioning.

After awhile a group of marine went in the bar and asked if they were really were answered with a nod from Luffy,they were grateful for saving them from captain Morgan but they had to perform their duty,so they didn't capture them but instead asked them to agreed and went to their small boat followed by they left Luffy told them that the pinked-  
haired boy wanted to be a marine and they agreed to let him saluted to the fading boat and the marines did as well.

* * *

'at the boat'

"oi Luffy,what's that?"asked Zoro.

"This is uh...ummm...something to wear for my crew." Luffy answered and gave Zoro a dark-green cloak with a hood and at the back was a number that was written in tribal style .

"what's the number for?"

"your my first mate,right?so what better number than one could change that!" Luffy just smiled at him after putting it on.

"what about yours?"

"mine?hehe,look at this!" Luffy spread out his cloak showing a black background and white fiery design at the bottom revealing at the back a long black letter L(meaning Luffy or LEGEND and was also written in tribal style)."pretty cool,right?"

"I got this made from something ,i don't what that was but it's is fire proof and when you cut it it grows back, it's awesome,right?" Zoro just gave out smile of satisfaction and enjoyed wearing it. After awhile of silence Zoro asked.

"where are we going?"

"we're going to find a navigator,a cook,a shipwright,a doctor,a sniper,a musician and maybe an archaeologist."

"an archaeologist?for what?"

"maybe we might bump into a lost city or something and there might be an adventure waiting there but we can't if we don't have one."

"I'll just agree with that."

"YOOSH!now that i have you we can now look for a navigator, TO THE NEXT ISLAND!"

* * *

**Finally made it! I finished chapter 2 after a lot of rewrites a finally made it_It's weird i only made Luffy do one of his powers at chapter 1 maybe i'll add more on chapter 3... :L**

**THANKS FOR READING... :D**


	3. Chapter 3

'on_ the small boat'_

"oi Luffy! How are you so strong and powerful yet you look weak and stupid?" Zoro asked Luffy still thinking about the event at the island they had been.

"Huh? I don't know either,i've been training for 10 years but it looks like i didn't gain anything on my physical side." Luffy replied but confused as well.

"it's just that i was amazed to seeing someone beat a captain-class marine with ease."Zoro said.

"yeah,but he was just weak,i didn't even_ 1%_ of my strength."

_**'WHAT!**?How strong is this guy?'_ Zoro shouted in his thoughts.

"Hehehe!I know you have many questions so i'm just going to tell you what my power is." Luffy said interrupting Zoro in his mind.

"power?What kind of power?" Zoro asked curious to what his captain was going to say.

"I ate a devil fruit and that fruit was the_ gravity gravity no mi._ It gives me the power to control all gravitational force in the world. So that's all you need to know for now, i'll explain the rest by showing you later." explained Luffy.

He then started to stand up going to the front of the boat startling Zoro from his sleep after the conversation. "Where are you going?" asked Zoro.

"I'm going ahead. Looks like my power's senses a great part of our crew, a navigator, and it appears that he/she is on that island. I'm going to try and recruit him/her to our crew." Luffy said.

"How can you sense something so far away and how can you sense them?" asked Zoro.

"Like I told you, I have control over all of gravity."

"So?"

"meaning i can sense anything ,anywhere,anytime using only gravity because the gravity connects us to the earth which i am able to do as well. Can you understand that?" Luffy waited for a response from his first mate who looked to have a serious face.

After awhile he then look at Luffy "yea, all of it." Zoro said with a straight face.

***sigh***... "Let me put it this way. The earth's gravity keeps all people, things and nature to the ground and everything is connected because of that. i am also like the earth's gravity, i can sense everyone and everything because everyone is connected. i assume you got all that." Luffy finished feeling relieved that Zoro got that one in his mind.

"Maybe a little but how are you going to reach the island from where we are now, where in the middle of the water, i mean you can't swim, right?" Zoro asked confused to what Luffy was going to do.

Luffy just gave him a wide but evil grin which made Zoro tremble a little, but then, out of nowhere** *boom*** a loud sonic boom left the boat swaying hard on the water and making Zoro deaf for 5 minutes after that Zoro just said in his mind_ 'oh, never mind but that wide smile of his gives me fear and torture at the same time, better not get to his bad side.'_ after that he saw what looked like Luffy with his grin still intact but as soon as Zoro put his hands on him it just went through like nothing was there. Zoro realized that, that was an after image of the sonic boom awhile ago, after that he just smiled and stared at the vanishing image and said to himself "Captain, you sure have many surprises." he then started to row heading to the island in sight.

* * *

_'at the island'_

at a certain island, there was a pirate called _"BUGGY the CLOWN",_ captain of the_ "BUGGY PIRATES"_, he was throwing party after destroying and scaring the island and its islanders.

When they were having a hardcore party,(_with shooting, bombing, and slashing of swords with each other_)they didn't notice that they have been robbed, the one who robbed them was a girl with short orange hair and wearing short pants at thigh-level, an orange-stripped shirt and sandals. Her name was Nami.

She already piled up the gold in a big bag and made it through the rowdy pirates without them noticing her presence. When she was on top of a small hill of the village, there only the pirates noticed that their map of the _"grand line"_ and gold were missing.

Turning their heads to see who took their map and gold, they saw Nami at the small hill holding the stolen things and quickly, Buggy order three of his crew to chase the girl and return with the things she took. They ran towards her and the chase scene started, reaching the town below the hill.

* * *

_'minutes later'_

After minutes of chasing, they stopped at their tracks, then all of a sudden their was a crack on the air pressure and the ground destroying several houses on the side and the back. The three pirates were terrified but Nami was shocked that the one who made those house blow up due to pressure was a skinny teenager wearing a black cardigan, white pants reaching past the knee, has a messy hair and a black and white cloak with an L at the back.

"Wh-wh-who t-the hell a-are you!?" asked the first pirate who was in front of the other two who are also hiding behind him.

Luffy just gave them a confused looked but when he saw Nami it was change it a small smile. "i'm Monkey D. Luffy and i'm gonna become the_ Pirate King_ but for that to happen i need a skilled navigator to help me roam around the seas and it looks she's just standing before me." Luffy said making the three pirates look at him in bewilderment and transferred the sights onto Nami.

"Me?" Nami pointed at herself.

"Yes, but first," Luffy then looked at the three pirates."it's not very good chasing girls like this." Luffy then stared at them his pure black eyes and his right eye began to flicker like it's emitting fire but it was black.

The three pirates were now pissing there pants or just shaking in fear because they can't move,the Luffy was now looking at them with his flaming right eye and then the pirates were now on the ground and can't get up like something was stepping on them, they screamed in pain ***AAAHH*** but suddenly blood came out of the pirates ears then mouth then nose, after that a clear and loud sounds of bones cracking ***crack*** were heard from the three pirates.

After awhile the three pirates were now dead due to broken bones and internal organs. Luffy distinguished the flames and went walking to Nami's direction.

Nami was relieved that the three pirates that was chasing her were gone but scared after watching what this Luffy did to them. Nami was trembling much more as Luffy stopped in front of her but to her expectations he just gave her a thumbs up and a silly grin and that somehow lessened her fear of him.

After that ***grumble*** a grumbling sound was heard from Luffy and that gave Nami a questioning look."uh... do you have any food in that bag of yours?" Luffy just smiled scratch the back of his head sheepishly but frowned after receiving a 'no' for an answer.

"but maybe their might be some on those houses over their." Nami then lead a happy Luffy to one of the houses that was empty due to the Buggy Pirates scaring the villagers.

* * *

_'with Zoro'_

_"_Damn, can't believe he left me like this." Zoro was just rowing hard and fast so that he could catch up with Luffy. He then stumbled upon some drowning figures as he got closer they were just some men.

Zoro reached them."hey, kid help us-krlgklrkglr." the man drank a little bit of sea water.

"can't stop i'm in a hurry, just hold on the side and climb up." offered Zoro.

As Zoro was within their reach the held tightly at the side of the boat and managed to climb it. The first man that had climbed up first stood up and held out a knife followed by the others.

"Hey kid!, we're taking this boat in the name if the Buggy Pirates. We'll let you go if you follow our orders." Zoro just stared at them with a deadpanned expression.

"hhmmm?" the pirates lunged their way to Zoro but he just drew one of his swords and dealt them each a fierce blow.

"Okay, row hard set course to that island!" Zoro was now standing at the front of the boat with the beaten pirates rowing at the back. They just found out that this was_ Roronoa Zoro_ so they just followed his orders until they reach the island.

* * *

_'at the small house'_

Luffy was eating some fruits that Nami gave him. Nami was confused a bit about him, he had deadly eyes when he was looking at the pirates but it seemed to change after that.

"So, what's your name?" Luffy asked."i already mentioned mine so it's your turn."

"i'm Nami... what are you, exactly?" Nami asked.

"i'm a pirate." this made Nami look at him wide eyed because she doesn't like pirates very much due to some circumstances.

"and it seems you must having trouble with some, am i right?" now Nami was hit by this question because it was true, she wouldn't have had to steal from others if their island wasn't ruled by some pirates.

"H-h-how did you know?"

"That mark on your left shoulder. I know that mark, my friend told me that they were fishmen."

"So? what's in it to you?" Nami was now looking down, she almost shouted those words because it made remember that day her mother or foster mother died.

"hhmmmm...How 'bout i help you with your problem in exchange, you join my pirate crew. Or maybe just a partnership so you can decide if you want to join." offered Luffy showing his wide grin expressing that he means good not like the other pirates.

Nami was now deep in thought about what he offered, she really didn't like working for pirates because it let her remember the death of her mother, foster mother.

She was now thinking if she would stick around them for awhile maybe she _will _be safe from other pirates and maybe they might have a chance at saving her village from the fishmen, the '_ARLONG PIRATES'. _She wasn't able to say anything when she heard someone outside.

"**OI GIRLY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?**" yelled a certain captain of a certain pirate crew.

Nami was the one who came out first because she knew that the girl they were looking for was her while Luffy was just sitting at the table covering his face with the shadow of his hood only showing a smile on his face.

* * *

Buggy was waiting at the top of the hill where three of his crew was lying on the ground breathless. He saw Nami come out of a small house and he said to her."Where's the things you stole from me!?" he asked it with a demanding tone.

"your things? i thought they were junk laying on the floor of a loud ship." said Nami with a teasing tone.

Now this was making Buggy mad at her but he then saw a shadowy character coming out of the house.

Luffy walked in front of Nami and told her to stay where she was and wait for someone, Nami just nodded and let Luffy do what he was doing.

"Hhhmmmm, HEY, why do you have a big ugly round red nose?!" Luffy shouted at buggy.

Buggy was ticked off by the question and ordered his crew to fire at the Black cloaked kid. They all followed the order and sent bullets towards Luffy but to there eyes the bullets that almost reached Luffy were just freezing in the air stopping completely which shocked all of them including Nami.

They stopped to look at what happened but when they stopped Luffy whispered to himself, **Gravity** **Finger **and then his index finger was showing a black swirling air.

Luffy then started to flick each bullet towards the pirates with an even faster speed at which no one can actually see, each pirate that was hit would be lying on the ground with blood pouring out of the holes that was crated by Luffy or they would be injured by the air around bullets that missed them by a millimeter.

Luffy manage to scratch Buggy a bit and that made him furious, he called out two of his strong crewmates, _'Mohji_ and_ Cabaji_' and ordered them to attack Luffy with all they got.

Cabaji was the one who was riding a unicycle and wearing a checkered scarf, he was the first to attack Luffy but was blocked by a green cloaked swordsman. This made Luffy smile like he was expecting from the start.

"oh Zoro, what took you so long?" asked Luffy who now removed his hood showing his face to everyone.

"that's because you left alone in the middle of the sea, captain!" yelled an irritated Zoro who also removed his hood showing his green hair and three earpiece on his left ear.

"oh yea, sorry 'bout that."

"it's alright, as long as you left me some strong opponents to fight"

Cabaji was looking at who he was facing, it was the legendary Roronoa Zoro, the user of three blades. He always wanted to fight him someday but he didn't suspect that day would be today.

Buggy also saw the new opponent facing them and grew a smile on his face that the famous pirate hunter would appear in front of them and he was working for that kid. Buggy now assumed that the kid was strong if he could make the infamous pirate hunter follow him.

Mohji didn't mind the newcomer and rushed to Luffy with his huge lion, Richie. Richie raised his paw to strike down at Luffy but Luffy just brought his index finger(which was still flowing with gravity) out and once the lion touched the finger it sent him flying across a couple of houses and then stopped when he hit a tree.

Mohji was now shaking in fear, if he could beat Richie with just one finger then what difference would it make with him. Mohji froze in his spot as Luffy was coming closer and closer until Luffy was standing in front of him.

"your weak" said Luffy with a sad look on his eyes and face. He then raised his hand and gently patted Mohji on the head but it wasn't as gentle as you thought, once Luffy's hand made contact with Mohji's head, he was brought down hard to the ground making a 3 meter crater.

Luffy received some shocked faces from the people watching his fight, he didn't mind them and went back to Nami's side.

"so? does that make you join us or just a temporary partnership?" Luffy asked.

Nami snapped out of her trance and answered him. "J-j-just a partnership i'll think about joining if you can prove to me your not like the other pirates."

"yahoo! we got ourselves a navigator!" yelled Luffy.

Buggy was angry for being ignored so he threw a knife at Luffy but was proved pointless when Luffy flicked it and it broke through impact.

"I didn't forget about you, i'm just waiting for Zoro to finish his battle." Luffy stated. Buggy just stood there with a sadistic expression waiting for the fight to finish so he can deal Luffy.

Zoro had trouble dealing with a circus freak 'cause Cabaji used a weird fighting style causing Zoro to be more on defense rather than offense. With a couple of cuts and bruises on Zoro's body, he had finally had it with this uni-cycled freak and and he had now the upper hand. Zoro released his Santuryo skills and send some slashes to his opponent who now was almost on the ground covered in blood, Zoro needed to end this he then positioned his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them and said "**Oni Giri"** he then reached Cabaji and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest producing a diagonal cut by two of his swords and a horizontal cut on his right arm.

Zoro then collapsed on the ground tired and he wanted a rest to heal some of his wounds.

Zoro won the round making a certain red nosed pirate to be pissed off. Luffy walked to Buggy in a safe distance and they stared at each other.

"How can you, a no named pirate bring shame to me. I will have your HEAD!" shouted Buggy. He was running to Luffy to deliver the first strike but Luffy just dodge it with ease. Luffy spread out both of his hands creating some thin black swirling air at the center."**Gravity Disk"** proclaimed Luffy. The air that was concentrated in the palms of Luffy turned pure black sucking in some dust in the air.

Luffy threw both disk at Buggy slicing him in half but he noticed some of his crew just snickering and laughing at the feat.

"Looks like this is far from over." whispered Luffy to himself. He noticed that a laugh was coming from the sliced up body of Buggy and then the upper part started to float showing his stupid head and it connected to the lower part showing his clowny shoes.

"Do you really think a no-named pirate could defeat me! I ate the Bara Bara no mi meaning slicing me up anywhere would never affect !" Luffy just kept staring at him with an unfazed looked.

"Let's see how far those words take you. **Gravity Raise!**" said Luffy. He pointed his finger towards Buggy and did something smarter than thrashing him around and destroying houses.

Buggy noticed that he can't move from his place and he unwillingly started to float in the air, Luffy moved his finger like he was throwing something and that made Buggy flew far away as well and ended up far from shore into the vast sea. Buggy was starting to drown because he was a devil fruit user but some of his lackeys came to save him.

* * *

'_after meeting shushu(the dog) and the mayor'_

"Zoro, where's the boat i left you with?" asked Luffy.

"it's just at the docks."

"okay!"

"Hey Nami, Let's go!, we're now going to the next island." shouted a happy Luffy running with Zoro and dragging an also happy Nami towards the docks.

Nami was touched about Luffy's actions with the dog protecting his owner's pet shop helping with some of the destruction caused by the fight. Now Nami believes in them for being different than other pirates.

The Buggy Pirates sailed away once they saved Buggy from being engulf into the sea because they didn't want to fight Luffy and Zoro again knowing they had no chance against them, they only went because Luffy stayed for awhile to help the town.

"Now we are getting closer to the Grand Line and to finding the _'One_ Piece'!, IKUZOO!"

and they set off to their next adventure waiting their way.

* * *

**I'm finally finish with this chapter( after a filling up some homework and projects ^_^ ) hope you like this one** **and wait for the next one.**

**YAHOOOO!**

***I recieved 3 favs and 4 follows maybe this will be going somewhere after all* :D**

**sorry i didn't right the meeting of Luffy and the mayor and the dog.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"on the boat"_

They were just steadily and boringly riding the waves to reach their next island which was still far, I mean reaaaaaaallly far and they haven't even reached half of their destination.

Luffy was just staring at the horizon in front of him thinking while sitting on a medium-sized box which was light brown. Zoro was looking at him from the back of the small boat wondering what he was thinking about while Nami was minding her own business reading the map they got from the previous fight.

Nami stopped reading for awhile and looked at Zoro's puzzled face."umm..., Zoro what got you hung up about?" asked Nami.

Zoro snapped a bit and put a hand over Nami's mouth."ssshhh. Just talk quietly, ok?" he whispered receiving a nod from Nami."I'm just wondering what got Luffy like that, this is the first time I've seen him like this and that box, ever since i joined him i always wonder his sitting on it and doesn't leave it, well, except when he went ahead to the island." Zoro whispered. Nami then turned to look at Luffy and saw the same thing.

"Have you ever tried asking him?" asked Nami.

"Not yet." Zoro said bluntly.

Zoro and Nami were just whispering at the back, what they didn't know was that Luffy could hear every single word that they had said from the beginning and decided to speak up.

"If you guys really want to know what's inside, why don't you just ask me, i won't do anything but tell."

The two crew mates at the back was startled at the sudden voice of Luffy but regain themselves after.

"uhhhh... okay... W-what's in side the box, Luffy?" asked Nami.

"A compass." Luffy answered seriously.

"Compass? Compass to where?" asked Zoro.

"There's two compass, actually, one for the grand line and the other for the half part of the  
grand line '_New_ _World _'.These compass is called a _Log Pose._" explained Luffy.

"Log Pose?" asked Nami.  
"New World?" asked Zoro.

"A Log Pose is a compass that will cope with the environment of the grand line and it senses the magnetic fields of islands to track them because the grand line's nature defies common sense that's why they make this things. Luffy explained to Nami and receiving a nod. "and the New World is far more dangerous than the first half of the grand line but if I train you hard you would be able to withstand any obstacles." Luffy explained and gave them his wide grin and making Zoro smirk at his captain's explanations plus being trained by a powerful man.

"Zoro, before I train you, I must put something in you." said Luffy walking closer to Zoro.

"What is it?" Zoro asked.

"Stay still." Luffy pointed a finger to Zoro's Chest and did something that shocked the two members. Luffy concentrated the air onto the tip of his fingers and created what seemed like a small dark marble. He then pushed the dark swirly thing into Zoro's center chest.

Zoro suddenly felt like he was being drawn in to the earth, he felt his body getting heavier after what Luffy did to him. He was crouching on the boat struggling to get on his feet but after a few minutes he finally managed himself.

"What did you put in me?!" demanded Zoro.

"Oh!, that was **Dark Ball, **I compressed a small particle of the air and turned it in to a small heavy sucking force which will make you connect a little stronger to the earth. It's like wearing weights but  
without the weights. It's also part of your training Zoro, you have to get used to it or you won't be able to endure my harsh training." said Luffy. Zoro acknowledged Luffy's statement.

"As expected of my captain!" Zoro exclaimed. He was now pumped up to what will Luffy bring him.

"Nami, hold on tight we're speeding this ride a Little, shishishishi!" Luffy then made his way to the back while Nami was already holding tightly on the side and Zoro... Well, his down for know due to the waves knocking him down from his balance going back to crouching.

He pointed his palm at the back of the boat and released a small pressure that moved the ship faster but that small pressure was not a '_small pressure' _in Nami and Zoro's point of view. That '_small pressure' _literally broke the sound area and tore the sea apart faster than it can refill it.

* * *

'_on an unknown island'_

On the water their was a light, speeding towards an island. When the light reached the island it immediately stop in an instant like it was hitting a wall, it cracked the air reaching the skies and causing some sand, trees, rocks and animals to be blown away by a great distance.

"Alright, get up you two!" demanded Luffy, who was not affected by the speed of the boat.

Nami and Zoro were feeling a bit nauseous due to a fast speeding boat. They regained themselves after a few hours because it was there first experience having to move at that speed, after, they walked up to their sitting captain who was having a serious expression.

"So,captain? what are we doing here?" asked Zoro.

"To train!" Luffy said and those two words snapped the two into seriousness, they know that they are gonna have a rough training time with their captain and why bother questioning it when it was for away for them to get stronger and get near their captain.

"but before that I'm gonna place something on the island and... don't tell anyone about this or we're gonna get ourselves in big trouble." what Luffy didn't tell them was that he had a secret about his powers.

He was a twin-user_(as i like to call them and their will be a few people like him as well). _Luffy had the power to control two devil fruit powers but he hardly ever use the second one as he thought it was a _bit_ too strong for other people to handle but what makes gravity any different, right?

"What are you talking about?" asked Nami.

"Just stand back, okay" Luffy said.

He then placed his left hand over his left eye covering it and making it glow. When he showed what he did it was making his crew feel uneasy, it was a golden bright flame covering his left eye and appearing in the eye was what making the crew feel a great sensation of power and fear. There in Luffy's eye was a golden ring and in the center was three dots. The wind that would pass the two would send chills down there spines.

'_what is this feeling?!' _Nami said in her thoughts.'_I'ts so overwhelming, i feel like i'm gonna faint'_.

Zoro was no different than Nami. He was sweating bullets, fear trying to grab his very soul.

Luffy saw their situation and reduced the air that was pressing on them.

"Sorry 'bout that." Luffy said. "This is the time time fruit, I can control time. I didn't want to use this 'cause it might scare you guys and It also might drag unnecessary attention."

"B-b-b-but that's i-impossible, there isn't anyone alive to actually have two fruits, or so i heard." Said a shocked Nami.

"Actually, there are a few who has acquired two devil fruits and they are the strongest among the others. We call them the _Twin-user."_ Luffy explained.

"So what your saying is there are more of you or _like _you?" asked Zoro. He just snapped out of the shock.

"Correct, and that is why I must prepare you two for what you're about to face." Luffy Finished. He then put his hand on the sand and said.**"Time Space".** On the edge of the island appeared a golden dome. It was reaching the center of the island and covered it. Once it was finish the dome disappeared.

"What was that,Luffy?" asked Zoro.

"Look at the sea." Luffy pointed out at the water which has no impossibly stop. Everything froze, time was not outside but only within the island.

Luffy was smiling, satisfied at their weird faces. They had never experienced this phenomenon before it was astounding.

"Hah. You two sure have many expressions." teased Luffy.

"THAT IS BECAUSE YOU KEEP DOING THESE SCARY THINGS!" both yelled in unison.

"Well, enough of that and you better be prepared 'cause we're staying here for two months which means surviving on your own but only to Zoro. Nami, i'm gonna teach you some fighting skills using a staff and your enemy is... I'm still gonna work on that." He then walked to the side of the beach and sat down, putting his hand on his chin, he was now deep in thought and then."maybe rock dolls are better since I am gonna teach you two Haki."

That word got the two confused. '_What is this 'Haki' thing he's talking about?_' both thought.

"What's Haki, Luffy?" asked Nami.

"It is a power within all of us. Many know how to control this power and that's why I'm gonna teach it to you. There are 3 types of Haki. Two are the most common that others acquire and that is the Kenbunshoku Haki or '_observation Haki'._ It's the increase in your senses, making you be able to sense someone from a great distance even without seeing them. And the second one is the Busoshoku Haki or '_armament Haki'. _It allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves." explained Luffy."and when we're done with this, you'll be able to predict others movement before they can do it and be able to protect yourself from some serious injuries. You can also think of some ways you can improve yourself after this so... make this 2 months count cause I'll be leaving you after, but only for awhile so start TRAINING." He finished.

* * *

So Zoro went into the woods and started cutting trees randomly trying to collect wood.

Nami stood next to Luffy awaiting her said weapon from Luffy.

Luffy stood up and walked towards a tree. He grabbed the side, pulled a bark, took out a knife and started shaving the bark to form a smooth side to hold on to for Nami.

"Nami, this will serve as a temporary weapon for now until we can find a stronger material." Luffy walked to her and hand her the now-smooth -bark.

"Just start practicing there for a bit while I collect something." Nami just gave him a nod and started swaying the 'staff'.

Luffy collected 3 stones and tried to locate Zoro's position... after awhile he tossed the stones one by one towards where Zoro was.

* * *

Zoro was starting to build a fire to cook a rabbit he had found on the way but when he looked up he was met with three stones hitting his forehead, stomach and cheeks.

"I better start practicing other than cooking this, go rabbit run, i'll hunt you later." he let the scared animal go and squatted putting his three swords on his lap and started meditating.

* * *

"Okay, now that's done. Nami i'll be your opponent, so start swinging that wood towards me!" he yelled with the smile on his face.

Nami smiled back and ran in front of him and swung randomly while Luffy just dodge or block.

_'Ace, it's almost 'his' death anniversary, I hope your ready.' _Luffy thought in the midst of Nami's attack.

* * *

_'on a whale like ship'_

__'_Looks like he's preparing, I better prepare as well.' _thought a man with freckles and a hat.

"Oi, Marco I got something important to do so don't call me." he yelled from below deck.

"Ah, I'll just tell otou-san." said a yellow haired man from above.

"thanks."

* * *

Luffy seemed to be going somewhere after this 2 month training and it seems its for a friend from long ago. Looking forward to where this _'Ace' _and Luffy are going to.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long at posting this, I know it's not properly written but I made it. Luffy and Ace will go back to their island and visit their 'friend' . And my OC will probably appear at the Baratie so look forward to it.**


End file.
